


Second best

by CrushedRose



Series: It's a chapter,  not a book [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Greg has had enough, Greg is tired, Minor Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Multi, Not really mollstrade friendly, Other, The Final Problem, What-If, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Greg is tired  ( what if he and Molly have been dating a few months and he overheard that phone call in the kitchen?  When Sherlock called?)





	1. Chapter 1

I want you all to know that I am first and foremost a Mystrade girl. To me Greg belongs with Mycroft and that is it. If anyone else out there feels differently I respect that. We are all in this fandom together, hoping to lose ourselves in their lives, in their stories. I know I do.

 

This may begin as Mollstrade but it is not. I’ve read so many that say Greg should go to Molly after season 4 and they belong together and I am sorry. I don’t agree. Greg deserves better than her, he deserves better than to fight for her attention and love every time Sherlock is going to enter a room. He will always know deep down that he doesn’t measure up, that he may make her first in his life, but she is making him second. I keep thinking what if they go out and it gets serious. Like marriage? Is she going to imagine him at the alter or Sherlock, deep down. If she gets in trouble is she going to call Greg or Sherlock? The answer is Sherlock and that is why I will never put him with her. 

 

This story and idea has been haunting me since the episode aired and the first “Mollstrade now!!” made the social media stream. This isn’t to discourage or offend anyone; this is my version of why Mollstrade will never happen, to me at least.

 

 

 

 

 

Second Best

 

Chapter 1

 

 

 

Greg entered the flat the big bouquet of flowers getting more and heavier with every step he took. They have been dating for about four months now and he enjoyed her company. It was a new chance of happiness for him. As he walked into the flat he could hear her in the kitchen, she had a bad a bad day so he was hoping he could cheer her up with her favourite movie and some flowers. He closes the door behind him and made his way into the hallway towards the kitchen. He could hear her phone ringing but she didn’t pick up. It stopped and then rang again. Probably Sherlock, he is always doing that, doesn’t understand too busy to talk.

 

“Hello, Sherlock. Is this urgent cause I’m not having a good day.” Greg shook his head, he was right, off course it was Sherlock. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he could hear the resolve in her voice. She was tired.

 

“Oh, God. Is this one of your stupid games?” Greg started to get angry, what part of not having a good day didn’t the twat get, he should just get in there and tell him to back off, and hug her close. He stepped closer to tell her he was there to give her some moral support. They continued talking and he started to get more upset, Sherlock better not be playing games, they were all tired of it.

 

“Please don’t do this. Just…just…don’t do it.” Greg stopped, what is Sherlock busy with? The pain in her voice was unbearable and he just wants to hold her close. A woman like her does not deserve to feel like that, she does not deserve this pain he is putting her through whatever this is.

 

“I can’t say that. I can’t…I can’t say that to you.” Greg closed his eyes, he is having a dreadful feeling, and his stomach is turning to lead. What is happening?

 

“You know why.” Why what? Greg stopped in the doorway her back towards him and he could see the tension in her shoulders. He wanted to go over to her, he wanted her to know whatever this is, and she is not alone, that she does not have to submit to Sherlock’s games and experiments. He has hurt her too much in the past and she deserves some happiness. Which he will give her.

 

“I can’t. Not to you.” Greg closed his eyes, the flowers heavy in his hand, just like his heart.

 

“Because it’s true. Because…it’s…true, Sherlock.” Greg eyed her, she didn’t even hear as he lowered the flowers on the floor, his body heavy with dread and his eyes burning, whatever it is, it is breaking her, and he knows it is going to break him too.

 

“It’s always been true.” Greg turned so that his back rested against the wall, he knew, he just knew that one day this was going to happen. First, his ex, then Mycroft and now Molly. With resignation and dread he listened to the rest of the conversation.

 

“You bastard.” Greg agreed, Sherlock was a bastard, one that he would never level up to, he was second best, the consolation prize. Just like Tom.

 

“You say it. Go on. You say it first.” Forget it Molly, he’ll only say it to one person and that is not you. Why do you do this to yourself, to us?

 

“Say it. Say it like you mean it.” Oh bloody hell; do you have to force him? Is that the only way you will feel worthwhile? Who’s experimenting now? Who is playing a game now? Greg closed his eyes, his heart breaking for him, for his relationship with Molly but most importantly for the heartache and grief she is putting herself through. How many years does it have to take for her to accept the truth? How many pain and grief and self-deprecation to you have to put on yourself before enough is enough? 

 

There was a silence when nothing happened and Greg wondered if it wasn’t if fact several minutes and hours that has passed. He was tired and he felt like crying and giving up. If this is how he felt he can only imagine what she must feel. The air was thick with emotion, with the inevitable dread that is surely about to take place.

 

“I love you.”

 

There it is. The moment that Greg once again realized that he was to be second best to someone who loved someone else. Every person except Mycroft who tried to use him as a substitute he was tired of it, no more. In fact when he wondered about the pain and grief and longing that Molly submits herself to with Sherlock, should be directed to him as well.

 

He wasn’t sure about Molly but he had enough. Taking a breath he turned back to the room, she was bend over, crying silently. The phone forgotten on the counter, he picked the flowers up and put it down next to her phone. Molly jumped when the flowers hit the counter and she took a step back. Her eyes wide as she looked at Greg. She quickly wipes her tears away trying to hide it from him

 

"Greg. Hi...I...didn't expect to see you...what...are you doing here?" He didn't answer her, he looked to the phone.

 

"Who was that Mols?" He tried to keep his voice soft. She tried to laugh it off.

 

"Oh that was nothing..." Greg stepped back, his pain making way for his anger.

 

"So you telling Sherlock you love him are nothing?" Her eyes caught his and widen, she must have seen the anger and pain and tried to touch his hand.

 

"It was an experiment..." He pulled his hand away as if he was burnt a hollow laugh escaped his mouth.

 

"You will cover for him no matter what, the rest of us be damned."

 

"It's not like that!" She tried but he stepped away.

 

"It is exactly like that, now I know why you try so hard to keep our relationship a secret, but you know what? I'm done." 

 

She looked at him with frighten eyes.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You might be okay with making me and every other man your substitute for Sherlock, but I won't do that to myself. I really thought you were over him, I mean it's almost seven years now, and I was under the impression that you would realize he doesn't feel the same, that you would actually move on, but you won’t. You will always compare every man to him and you know what, I am man enough to know I'll never measure up to him. I just wished you didn't give me this false hope, this pretence that we could work." Greg was feeling emotionally empty; he was tired and had enough. He looked to the flowers.

 

"I heard you had a bad day today and wanted to cheer you up, guess it didn't work out so well."

 

She was crying now, again.

 

"I'm sorry; I really thought I moved on, I wanted to." She tried but he was having none of it, a part of him just wants to run away, the other part wants to return some of the cruelty she put him through. 

 

"But you can't he will always be your number one...you do realize he will never return your feelings right?"

 

"He said he loved me." She cried out and he laughed, he couldn't help it, the situation and the whole thing was just changing him into something different, something cold. 

 

"Because you forced him too, he said it was an experiment right, do you honestly want a love declaration as part of an experiment, and for interest sake, if you didn't asked him too, would he have done it, ever?"

 

"Why are you so cruel?!" She yelled out.

 

"Because what you did to us, to me, is just as cruel. I don't deserve to be your consolation prize, the second best...how is this going to go, what if I wanted more, become public, ask you to move in, are you going to run it past him, if we are together and in the same room are you still going to be with me, or are you going to wish you were with him in your mind. Today with these flowers do you wish it was he who gave it to you, or me?" The look in her eyes told him everything and he could feel his heart breaking even more, not that there was much left to begin with, but still. He stepped to the door he had enough of this, this relationship, as brief as it was, was over. He was done, there was nothing left of his heart to give. Three serious heartbreaks and shattered it beyond repair. At the doorway he turned back to look at her, he was going to say something cruel, but he need her to face the fact.

 

"You know, we tried for what, four years to get him clean? To make him a good man and we failed, all of us, until one person stepped into the scene. One person changed him in less than a year that we've been trying to do for four to five years. We are not the one he truly loves Molly, and you should do yourself the favour and admit it to yourself." He could see the confusion in her eyes and then the realization; he didn't wait any longer and made his way out. He is going to the pub to get absolutely shit faced drunk.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue it, if I don't it ends a sad for Greg but that's life. If I do continue I might fix his sad ending. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think. Right now I between options.

** Second Best **

** Chapter 2 **

It didn't work out so well, on his way over to the nearest pub he got a call out and that had him busy for the rest of the day. Molly sent him a text but he wasn't ready to deal with that or in the mood and just ignored it.

The next morning he promised himself that tonight he will allow himself the breakdown he so obviously need and let's be honest, rightfully deserve. Once again that wasn't in the cards for him as he received a call from none other than Sherlock. Everything in him was telling him to ignore it, to walk away, except for his cop instinct. Good thing too, as he was pulled into one hell of a rabbit hole by the name of Holmes, three of them.

He took his best team and went out to Musgrave place, helping to secure the sister, the baby sister no one knew about. After that he made he made to leave, he didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary, the problem however is that he will need to speak to Sherlock. There was no one else to report to and he will need to update him about Mycroft. Short and sweet. It has been a long day for all of them and he wanted to go home and deal with all this some other time. The need to drink himself into some kind of stupor has intensified. Whatever happened here, or on that island wasn't good, and he really, really didn't want to deal with that, as well as the latest crumbling of his relationship with Molly. It was knew, it was something different, but it felt more like betrayal than the rest of his brief relationship because he knew her for so long, they have been through some serious stuff in the years he has known her, and although he knew about her feelings for Sherlock, he really thought she was over it after all this years. At least over enough that she wouldn't string him along like she did with Tom.

Greg was surprised, shocked even, not only did Sherlock remembered his name, he also showed concern, genuine concern for his brother. A day of miracles. As promised he only allowed himself a brief conversation with Sherlock and John before Sherlock asked him to look after his brother. Greg wanted to yell at the man, he knew about their past relationship, he knew it ended badly and yet he asked him to make sure he is okay. 'Yeah sure you twat, I'll just go and get a little more heartbroken than before, great. Can't wait.'

Luckily Sherlock was too concerned about John and the whole thing that had happened than to pay attention to him. He even said something nice about Sherlock to keep suspicion off, although Sherlock is finally the good man they all knew he was. He can't hold Sherlock responsible for Molly's feelings or for his relationship. Like all the years he has known the Sherlock brothers he will continue to play his part. The loyal Scotland Yard puppy that does what he is told. Keep Sherlock safe, give Sherlock cases, and look after Mycroft. Yes sir, sure sir.

Mycroft was in the local hospital, closest to Mayfair, although unscathed they wanted to keep him for the night under supervision. Greg was only allowed in because he lied. He told them he had news about Sherlock and as before Mycroft let him in. Greg was startled when he saw him whatever happened it took its toll on Mycroft as well. He looked tired, cracked like a glass that fell and when you touch it, could feel the swift as it is close to breaking.

"Mycroft." He greeted when he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, Mycroft look up at him, trying to put back his mask on but failing.

"How's Sherlock?" He opted. Greg pulled the chair closer and sat down.

"Under the circumstances; good. He and John is being taken to the hospital to get checked out, Euros is being placed in a temporary medical facility until she can be transferred back to the island. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." He replied and Greg narrowed his eyes, the lie clear in his posture.

"Yeah, because you look spectacular, I didn't know the broken look was in this season, you can match it with the black umbrella, it will be difficult to determine which is more painful to watch but that is the fashion these days." Mycroft turned his head toward Greg ready to say something back but he stopped. Greg whole posture spoke of defeat, of not caring who says what and Mycroft wasn't use to it.

"I'm not broken." Mycroft finally said, his voice soft and unsure and both saw the through the lie.

"Yeah well, we all are broken in this world; it is how we get by." Greg said as he thought of everyone. Mycroft was broken, Sherlock was broken, Euros was broken, John was broken, Molly was broken, he, himself was a shattering mess, and yet they all survive. They don't live, these days it is difficult to live; we all just survive as best we can. Mycroft had no idea on how to reply to that.

"You will look after Sherlock though?" He asked after the silence became too loud, filled with their thoughts and the reality of the situation. Greg smiled, the Holmes brothers, so different and so alike.

"You know, that is why I'm here, he asked me to look after you." Mycroft's eyes widen at that, his frown etching on his forehead.

"He did?"

Greg nodded. He so wanted to provide some comfort to Mycroft, he looked so unsure with the whole day's events, unsure on what to do first. Greg stood up and stopped until he stood in front of Mycroft, he reach out and took one hand in his; it was as soft as he remembered.

"How can I help you?" His voice was soft and he made sure that Mycroft is aware of the sincerity in his voice. He may be heart broken and sad, but if he can help someone else, he will. Mycroft squeezed Greg's hand before he let go and stood up.

"Do not concern yourself with me Inspector, I will be quite all right, admittedly I may need a good night's rest, but you don't have to concern yourself with me. Go home; I'm sure Miss Hooper will appreciate your efforts more." Greg's hardened as he dropped Mycroft's hand to step away. He should've known that Mycroft was aware of their relationship, he knows everything. A sudden thought came to him as he realizes that Mycroft most likely was with Sherlock when he called Molly, so he knows what happened. That is why he is telling him to comfort her, to go play consolation. Once again he was only good enough to be second best.

"You were there weren't you?" Greg gnarled out. Mycroft looked shock for a moment before nodding.

"Euros threatened to blow up Molly's flat with her in it; the code to stop the countdown was a certain phrase."

"I love you." Greg provided and thought back as he heard the conversation, so Sherlock manipulated her into saying that cause he was under the impression she was about to die, and he lied to her saying it was an experiment and Molly believed him. She still covered for him when he confronted her, her love for him stronger than anything else and the only way she could get him to say those words was to make him say it first. It was so ridiculous, and the best part was that she is most likely going to forgive him for putting her through that. He broke her and she is going to be thankful for it, because she got him to say I love you to her at least once. Mycroft looked bewildered.

"How...did...what..." Greg stepped closer, not even bothering to hide the anger. Mycroft knew this, all of this and still he wants to throw him to her.

"I. Was. There."

"Where?" Mycroft's croaked out as he tried to speak. He knows what Greg is saying, he knows where, he knows everything. And for a moment his brain couldn't process the fact that Greg was nearly blown to bits as well. Greg snorted as he smiled, a horrible fake smile, full of anger and disappointment.

"You know I heard she was having a bad day so I went to surprise her with flowers, turns out the surprise were on me. Tell me, what is it about me that scream to people that I can be used, that they can walk all over me, trample me under their feet like some bathmat? My ex, you, and her, all of you. I gave my best. My everything, my honesty, my loyalty, my trust, my heart..." Greg's breathing was swallow and uneven as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Mycroft stared like a deer caught in headlights, his mouth open in shock. Greg stepped back.

"When she hung up, I asked her who it was, and she tried to lie to me, when I confronted her she still covered for him! Can you believe that, he broke her and she still takes his side. Unbelievable." He yelled the last part. His eyes fell to the floor, his head bowing forward and his shoulders sagged. The fight left him, the anger and rage and the pain rolled off his shoulders and dripped on the floor.

"I'm so tired. You were right." He said still looking down. Mycroft took a hesitant step forward. Unsure.

"About what?"

Greg looked up, his eyes locking into Mycroft's

"Caring is not an advantage." Mycroft froze his body unable to move as he looked at Greg. No. no Greg was never allowed to say those words. Not him.

"Thank you for that." Greg turned to the door, opening it he looked at Mycroft one last time.

"As a loyal puppy I will tell Sherlock you are okay." He closed the door behind him leaving Mycroft alone in the room. Mycroft stood there for about ten minutes as he processed what had happened. He did it, he and Sherlock and everyone Greg came in contact with did it, they broke the most honourable man in the world, his knees gave out and he decided that that, that was much worse than a psychotic murderous sister. He never in his wildest dreams thought that Greg would utter that phrase in such a defeated tone.


End file.
